Plushies and Popstars
by Carolgirl00
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are spirit detectives and now they’re also- POP STARS??!! With the aid of a wish granting plushie Kurama gets to live out his one true calling! Yay! This fic is filled with wacky humor and soon will have H/K!
1. Plushies and Popstars

Kurama and Hiei are spirit detectives and now they're also- POP STARS??!! With the aid of a wish granting plushie Kurama gets to live out his one true calling! Yay! However there was one secret wish the plushie couldn't grant... Will Kurama be able to achieve it by himself? ::Shounen-ai::  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, you all know the drill. Do I really gotta say it and face the truth?!! *tear* *tear* Fine! Idon'townYuYuhakusho!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hallo! This is the first chappie so far. There will definitely be some OOCness in here! OOCness like Kurama squealing. O.o  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Plushies and Popstars*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was just like any other boring day. The birds were cawing and the kids were annoying. The sky currently was a dark shade of orange and there were some lazy clouds hanging in the sky.  
  
  
  
Kurama was walking down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
His red hair blew gently in the wind as he pushed a strand away from his face. He was in town and people hurriedly ran around him.   
  
  
  
He wore a blue spring jacket and some new boots he recently got(A/N: - along with some clothes you perverts!!!). He stopped in front of an alley, peered swiftly around, and then quietly stepped in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama looked around suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whistling casually he walked a couple feet to find a plain, wooden door on his left. He opened it. He stepped inside along with heaving a big sigh. He was in! I'm sure no one noticed him come in here. Kurama stepped further into the room, his soft footsteps barely making a sound. He looked at his surroundings.  
  
  
  
His eyes glazed over the dark room when he finally paused gasping!  
  
He saw it- that was it. It was perfect!! He had to have it!  
  
  
  
Slightly squealing Kurama ran over to the tiny plushie holding it up.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yes! You heard right! Kurama just squealed at a plushie!! *Fangirls suddenly faint* In fact to tell you the truth, he has a plushie co-llection. A very vast one to be exact. It was one of his very secret secrets. He was quite ashamed of the collection really, but he couldn't help himself they were just so neat! None of Kurama's friends knew about it (His mom accidentally stumbled upon it once while cleaning his closet, however. ^^;;;), and now that you mention it he'll probably kill me for telling you!! *sulks*  
  
Kurama just treasured plushies! There was something about those little chibis that he adored. He recently noticed that his latest plushies he's been buying all had black spiky hair.   
  
  
  
He held up the dear plushie examining it.  
  
  
  
It was a female plush and was clad in a beautiful green, flowy dress. Fancy gold embroidery covered the dress making it shine even more. She also wore black dress shoes and a simple ribbon bracelet. Her hair was also black. It looked sort of spiky but still managed to flow past the doll's shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to be smiling up at him. He smiled back.  
  
  
  
He turned the plushie over and over again admiring it. Kurama had never seen anything like it! It was definitely one of a kind. Which definitely meant it cost a lot of money. Money he did not have.  
  
  
  
Kurama sighed putting the cute plushie back on the table. His eyes seemed to linger a bit. It just looked so lonely sitting there! Giving in he picked it back up. It wouldn't hurt to at least ask the price, would it?  
  
  
  
Kurama walked over to the lady behind the desk who had been watching him amused this whole time. He laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
So what ya think? Does it need work? Should I continue? Reviews will be very appreciated!  
  
Bye for now! ^_~ 


	2. Plushies and Popstars 2

Kurama and Hiei are spirit detectives and now they're also- POP STARS??!! With the aid of a wish granting plushie Kurama gets to live out his one true calling! Yay! However there was one secret wish the plushie couldn't grant... Will Kurama be able to achieve it by himself? ::Shounen-ai::  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, you all know the drill. Do I really gotta say it and face the truth?!! *tear* *tear* Fine! Idon'townYuYuhakusho!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hallo! Hope you like this ficcy! There will definitely be some OOCness in here! OOCness like strawberry ice cream landing on Hiei. Even more: O.o !!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Plushies and Popstars*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei was mad. (A/N: Like usual.)  
  
  
  
He was looking for Kurama but for some reason Kurama was hiding his ki! Hiei noticed that this happened at least once a week and had gotten rather used to it.  
  
  
  
The first time it occurred Hiei thought he was hurt and got all worked up over nothing. But the next day Kurama seemed to be all right. That always seemed a bit suspicious. It quite was obvious that Kurama was trying to hide something and Hiei often wondered why.  
  
  
  
He was in a park, the sun was setting and some clouds were hanging in the sky.  
  
  
  
Looking around him briefly he spotted an ice cream vendor on the left. Ahh, ice cream- one of the very few things Hiei enjoyed in the ningen world. Kurama had given him some money just for occasions like these. In fact, now that you mention it, Kurama and ice cream were probably the only reasons he visited this world. Kurama had been his friend for a while and provided a very pleasant company, although he hated to admit it.  
  
  
  
Hiei walked over to the vendor and got a strawberry ice cream cone. (A/N: Aww, how cute!) He turned around and started heading to an empty bench while examining his treat.  
  
  
  
Hiei took a bite. Ack! You don't bite ice cream- brain freeze, brain freeze!   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! How do you stop moving??!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly jerking his head up he saw a girl on purple roller blades heading right towards him screaming!! Her arms flailed around and tears of distress suddenly popped into her eyes. Hiei just stood there- his eyes getting dramatically bigger by the millisecond.  
  
  
  
"Eeeeeeek!!!! Moove!!! Watch out---" The two people violently collided with a 'Waa!'!!  
  
  
  
Ice cream and roller blades flew up in a mad frenzy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh how they flew.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Argh!!!! You ran into me you, idiot!!" Hiei's eyes blazed like heck when he realized his ice cream had vanished. He picked himself up from the concrete and dusted himself off. Why hadn't he responded quicker?! It was that darn brain freeze!!  
  
  
  
"Ack- I-I'm so sorry mister!!! I really couldn't help it- I s-swear!!" The clumsy girl blushed scarlet red as she desperately tried to explain herself. Her arms began flailing again and those little teardrops came back.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, something extremely mushy and wet plopped right onto Hiei's head.  
  
  
  
"What...?" He wearily checked the substance, fearing the absolute worst.   
  
  
  
It was his damn ice cream cone!! It must have flew up during the collision! Hiei could feel the raw anger boil up inside him rapidly.  
  
  
  
The girl abruptly stopped breathing when she saw a katana aimed straight at her nose.  
  
  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeek!!!" She ran off into the sunset, her 'eek' trailing close behind.  
  
  
  
Grumbling to himself Hiei put his katana back into its case. He began to start the tedious task of pulling chunks of strawberry out of his hair. The ice cream was soaked in his hair and the cone stuck up like a ridiculous hat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually admitting defeat to the ice cream cone Hiei walked over to an empty bench and sat down. The desert was still dripping down his face and people began to stare at him strangely. He heard someone giggle.  
  
  
  
Sighing he cursed Kurama and his damn ningen ice cream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
So what ya think? Reviews will be very much appreciated!  
  
Me: Bye!  
  
Hiei: WHAT??! You let the girl run away?! I would've sliced her into a million-  
  
*Stuffs chibi Hiei into a bag and laughs nervously*  
  
Me: Uh...sorry you didn't need to see that... ^^;;; *changes subject desperately* Harharhar,   
  
please review! Reviews make me squeal like Kurama! *realizes the horror of what she just said*  
  
Uh... Now once again- bye!  
  
*runs away* 


End file.
